


Le Déluge

by MsOzma



Series: HSWC 2014 Fills [26]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Freeform, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence, Other, mentions of gore, mentions of killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsOzma/pseuds/MsOzma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There would be no "after" for her reign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Déluge

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be straight, I was thinking of my series "Their Revolution" when I was writing this, and I may just clean it up immensely and use it for that series. Before that ever happens, however, here's this thing I wrote in under 10 minutes at my work.
> 
> Based on this prompt:
> 
> "Condesce & Feferi
> 
> 'Après moi, le déluge.' (After me, the flood.) - alleged quote from Louis XV of France."

Her Imperious Condescension couldn't stand many things, but  _she_  was at the top of the list.  
  
She who lived somewhere in the dark depths of the Alternian sea. She who was protected by the Vast Emissary to the Noble Circle of Horrorterrors. She who was prophesied by this same emissary to one day become a benevolent Empress. She who fed the Empress's lusus--no, now the _Heiress's_  lusus--who once whispered to her the same prophecies of power and glory. She whose collapsing and expanding bladder based aquatic vascular system pumped out the beautiful fuchsia blood that was the same color as the Condesce's.  
  
She who shared her symbol.  
  
It was absolutely sickening, how she was always there and yet not simultaneously. No matter what Her Imperiousness did, the Heiress's presence hung there in the back of her mind, taunting her, daring her,  _begging_  her to put the regal trident against the young troll's throat and gut her, forcing that sludge that  _dared_  seep through her veins to spill freely from her neck. That blood that was the birthright of Her Condescension was a thievery and treachery of which not even an Empress of her caliber could turn a blind eye to, and the Condesce so desired to make that child _pay_.  
  
But she could not. She was not allowed to even  _touch_  her. And all because she did what so few of those who threatened the Empress's throne with their blood color did--doing their duty to kill and orphan for that  _despicable_  emissary.  
  
So the Condesce could do nothing but stew in her own rage and desire to maintain ultimate supremacy, as she so rightfully had taken for herself, watching, waiting,  _dreaming_  of the day the the young Empress hopeful would slip up-- _even just a little_ \--and give her an opening to attack. Even as she conquered star systems in the name of her glorious throne and empire, she knew that ultimately it was the young girl still on Alternia that was her true cause.  
  
Because she knew if the young girl ever had a chance to become Empress, everything the she had worked to create would sink.  
  
The Empress knew that her Empire was not set in stone. She knew the system that ensured her supreme rule did not hold water, and only stayed afloat on the backs of all the fucking  _peasants_  she culled and walked over to get where she was today. She knew she was existing on stolen riches, and she knew anything could serve to jeopardize her lifestyle.  
  
She knew if she lost it all, there would be a flood no one would be able to fight or deny, that she alone would have to answer to.  
  
Losing was an option she refused to accept, and losing was what was happening every second she couldn't tear that little girl apart. Above all else, she had ensure that was no "after" when it came to her reign. No...not by a long shot.


End file.
